Mirai Nikki Future Story
by nico robin 16
Summary: Ya han pasado mil años desde que se hizo el Mirai Nikki en los que participaron Gasai Yuno, Amaño Yukiteru y Minene Uryuu, ahora los nuevos jugadores harán todo lo posible para convertirse en dios, aunque eso sea dejar a su familia de lado o incluso, matar a la gente que no tiene nada que ver en el juego


Bueno, aquiaquí voy a mostrarles un nuevo fic que estoy realizando, espero que les guste, como ven aquí no solo va a aparecer Deus, sino que van a aparecer nuevos personaUss, ya que la historia se ambienta n millon de años después de la hioria original, primero les daré unas cuantas aclaraciones para comenzar esta loca historia que no es de mi propiedad

Los que van entre guiones son las acciones que realizan personajes  
Lo qu va en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes

Disclaimer: Mirai Nikki ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, a escepcion de mis Ocs, la decima y su familia, los demas Ocs son de sus respectivos dueños

* * *

Ya han pasado un poo mas de un millón de años desde que se realizaron los juegos de supervivencia mas conocido como Mirai Nikki, y en los mundos gobernados por Deus Ex Machine estaban en paz, no habia ninguna interaccion entre ellos, mientras que dentro de su santuario, Deus trabajaba sin descanzo para reafirmar el lazo entre los mundos, para que no se rompieran los lazos de la ley de "causa y efecto" ni ninguno de estos mundos desapareciera, mientras que Muru Muru divagaba por el lugar resguardando con que no pasara ningun humano a esa zona de los mundos

Hoy tampoco viene nadie Deus, esto se esta poniendo aburrido desde que Yuuki gano el Mirai Nikki-dice Muru Muru mientras estaba sentada sobre su esfera con cara de aburrida-por cierto, como van los mundos

Van bien Muru Muru-se limita a decir Deus mientras seguia tecleando en la cosa ue el estaba trabajando

Esto es fome, quiero que ocurra algo interesante en este lugar, o de seguro morire aburrida-dice Muru Muru ahora cruzada de brazos mientras seguia sentada en la esfera, justo antes que la alarma del recinto comenzara a sonar-una persona paso el umbral del sueño, que hago, le detengo o no Deus-pregua la pequeña, ya lista para partir a atacar

Esto es interesante, es extraño que alguien que no sean los usuarios de los diarios pueda pasar el umbral, dejale que venga a este lugar-dice interesado Machine mientras deja de trabajar y ahora mira hacia donde esta el camino de entrada

Mientras tanto, en el largo camino de entrada, estaba una niña de unos doce años pelo naranjo tirado para rojo, corto como hombre, ojos azul grisaceos, piel algo bronceada, llebava un pijama de pantalos y polera, estaba algo extrañada del lugar en que se encontraba, pero comenzo a caminar hacia donde conducia el camino

Esto... ¿sera un sueño? Es extraño este lugar-dice la chica mientras caminaba rapido y a la vez algo insegura, mientras miraba a todos lados del lugar, que cada vez, las paredes comenzaban a hacerse ma hanchas y al final del lugar se podia ver una luz

¿quien eres tu? ¿y como es posible que hayas logrado entrar en este lugar?-pregunta Akise, el cual había aparecido delante de la pielo-roja, para luego revisar una pantalla que aparecio frente a él-asi que tu nombre es Isei Fugugawa, es un nombre muy masculino para una chica, tienes 12 años, vas en el ultimo año de primaria, tienes buenas actitudes fisicas y mentales, pero al parecer no te interesa hacer amigos humanos, ya que consideras a los animales como mejores amigos seria bueno si es que se vuelve a retomar el Mirai Nikki que ella fuera usuaria del diario de crianza, ella tiene grandes fortalezas en ese ámbito se me olvidaba, me llamo Akise Aru

D-donde estoy, solo me qued dormida en mi cuarto y aparesco aqui, ademas, como sabes mi nombre-dice algo asustada la nombrada Isei, para luego molestarse un poco-como que mi nombre es masculino, mis padres me lo dieron, asi que no tienes que hablar sobre eso

Es increible que una chiquilla como tu pudiera entrar en este terreno, puede que te conviertas en su favorita-dice tranquilamente Akise con una sonrisa mientras no le quita la vista a la pantalla, sin tomar en cuenta el ultimo comentario de la chica oji-azul, a lo que esta se molesta, pero el albino solo rie por lo bajo y le mira a los ojos-no te enojes, te estan esperando mas haya, asi que vaya poniendose en marcha, que no hay tiempo que perder

¿uh? Uhm-dice por lo vajo la chica mientras asiente y comienza a caminar tranquilamente por el largo pasillo, dejando atras a Akise, el cual solo estaba parado totalmente tranquilo

Esa chica, es muy increible que haya podido entrar sin ser llamada por Deus, que sera esa chica-dice con una sonrisa de lado, para luego desaparecer de aquel lugar, sin dejar rastro alguno que estubo hay

Al menos la peli-roja camino tres minutos, y hay llegó a una gran habirtacion e color morado, donde se encontraba Muru Muru y Deus, la acompañante del dios le estaba mirando algo molesta, pero a la vez algo curiosa e interesada porque ella logro entrar a ese lugar

Quien eres-pregunta Muru Muru mirando a la peli-roja, la cual se asusto con el simple hecho de solo verla, a lo que Muru Muru se molesto

M-m-me llamo Isei Fu-Fugugawa-dice timidamente Isei mientras se presenta a Mur Muru y a Deus

Oye, oye, tranquila chica, no te voy a morder, ni mucho menos a lastimarte, o sino, Deus se enoja conmigo-dice Muru Muru algo extrañada para poder calmar a la oji-azul, la cual al parecer se relajo un poco mas-oye Deus, que haras con ella

Primero te quiero preguntar chiquilla, ¿como llgaste a este lugar?-pregunta Deus interesado en la respuesta, mientras que la peli-roja psrese asustarse, y estaba a punto de colocarse a llorar

Oye Deus, ¿por que haces llorar a una niña pequeña-pegunta Akise mientras aparce detrás de Isel para consolarla pasando su brazo derecho por detras del hombro de la pequeña-oye Isei, tranquila, el no te va a hacer nada, solo esta haciendo una pregunta, puedes ser tan amable de responder

Si, me quededormida en mi cama, y de un segundo a otro me encontraba aquí dice un poco mas calmada Isei al no sentirse amenazada por el todo dulce y gentil que usaba Akise

Baya Akise, tienes buena mano para los niños-dice Muru Muru pícaramente mientras el albino asiente con una sonrisa-¿cuando le daras nietos a tu padre?

¡eso jamas, primero muerto antes de darle hijos al vejestorio de mi padre!-dice molesto Aru mientras frunce el ceño totalmente enojado a Muru Muru, la cual sonrie ampliamente

Tu nunca vas a cambiar maldito idiota, cuendo aprenderas a no tratarlo asi a nuestro "padre"-dice una chica alta, flaca, de buenos atributos, pelo negro largo hasta las rodillas con algunas ondas, pero no hondulado, ojos azules, llevaba ropa muy masculina, y Akise le mira con mala cara molesto

No es de tu incumbencia Kaisukeh, lo que yo hago, solo es responsabilidad mia, de nadie mas-dice mientras le friega el cabello de Isei, para luego comenzar a caminar a la salida de la habitacion-chica, no tengas miedo, no te haran nada estas personas-dice Akise para luego desaparecer de ese lugar dejando la entrada totalmente vacia

Ese idiota, siempre tan insolente con quien le creó-dice Muru Muru con un mohín mientras gira junto a su esfera con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas-bueno, siguiendo contigo, enserio, ¿lograste llegar aqui tan solo quedandote dormida?

Si-dice simplenete la peli-roja mientras aciente, a lo que Muru Muru le forma una sonrisa de alegria, Kaisukeh se sorprende y Deus le queda mirando intrigado y atentamente, curioso por la chica

Eso es totalmente imposible, alguien del tercer mundo y con tu edad, es imposible que haya podido entrar en este resinto sin autorizacion de su dueño Deus-dice seriamente la peli-negra, a lo que Isei le mira un poco asustada

Kaisukeh, esta bien, puedes irte, Muru Muru y yo veremos que hacer con la chica-dice Deus, mientras que le ordena a la oji-azul que se retire, a lo que ella le obedece desapareciendo-bien chica, te encuentro muy interesante, ya que es la primera vez que veo a alguien entrar aqui sin permiso, eso me da a admirarte una gran cantidad, puede que haya encontrado a mi nueva favorita

Es en serio Deus, entro aui sin tu permiso, e hizo que Akise y Kaisukeh se pelearan, sin esfuerzo alguno, eso es malo-dice Muru Muru mientras mira algo molesta a Deus

Es por eso, ellos rara vez pelean, y aqui como dices no a entrado nadie en al menos un millon de años, eso me da motivos para volverla mi favorita-dice Deus apuntando a la chica con la mano extendida para explicarle a Muru Muru el porque de su desicion

En esa parte si tienes logica Deus, viendolo del lado en que pudo entrar aqui sin permiso, forzando en campo mundo camara sagrada, tambien le podria llamar mi favorita, por el simple hecho de que te fastidio el poder-dice con una sonrisa Muru Muru mientras se aguantaba la risa y somplemente le mostraba una sonrisa sinica-oye, ¿no te gustaria poder visitar este lugar todos los dias y cuando quieras?

Muru Muru, no debes decidir cosas sin mi permiso, pero tiene razon, puedes venir aqui siempre y cuando quieras, tan solo debes de dormir en tu cama sentada y asi es como podras venir aqui, para estar aqui un rato-le dice Deus, a lo que Ise sonrie gustosa y ahora segura, mientras asiente animada

Bueno, eso sera de aqui en adelante, pero ahora debes despertar, ya que en tu mundo deben de ser las siete de la mañana-dice Muru Muru para chasquear los dedos, y todo alrededor de la peli-roja se vuelve nego, entonces ella abre los ojos y se encuentra en su cuarto

Eso... habra sido un sueño, aunque fue muy extraño el sueño-dice mientras se levanta y mira la hora-es findsemana, me levante temprano, sera mejor que vaya a alimentar a los cachorros antes de comenzar el dia-dice la oji-azul mientras se pone en marcha hacia fuera de su pieza, tranquilamente

Mientras ella se levantaba y salia de su habitacion, en la sala del tiempo y el espacio, Deus y Muru Muru le estaban mirando desde una pantalla suspendida en el espacio, Muru Muru estaba viendo atentamente la pantalla de una manera curiosa, y Deus estaba viendo atentamente a la chica, pensando en quisas que cosas

Deus, ah pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi, ¿como va todo?-se escucha una voz en la entrada del lugar, que Deus y Muru Muru conocen a la perfeccion, a la pequeña le salio una sonrisa y fue corriendo a la entrada, donde habia dos personas paradas

Yukkiteru, Yuno, que alegria que esten aqui, como va todo como dioses-pregunta con una sonrisa Muru Muru, al saber que se acabo el aburrimiento del lugar al estar ellos ahi

Esta un poco aburrido el lugar, pero al menos asi nadie toca a mi Yukki-dice Yuno mientras abrasa el brazo de Amano y comienza a acariciarlo con la cabeza-ya que mi Yukki no es de nadie mas que mio

A pesar de ser la Uno del tercer mundo, cuando tomaste su personalidad, te volviste igual de paranoica que ella-dice entre risas Muru Muru mientras se acerca a Yukiteru y a Yuno-ambos son dioses, no tienen los demas porque tocar a Yukiteru Amano, asi que te podrias calmar

Lo se, pero tengo que tener a Yukki en calma si es que quiero ser una buena esposa como lo soy-dice Gasai mientras se aparta un poco de Amano y le muestra una sonrisa a Muru Muru, lo que le saca igual una sonrisa

Que los trae por mis tierras Gasai Yuno y Amano Yukiteru-dice Deus mientras le dirige la mirada a ambos chicos, los cuales igual le miran

Al parecer ya tienes un favorito Deus, o al parecer esta vez es una favorita, acaso vas a comenzar de nuevo el Survival Game de Mirai Nikki, pues, si lo haces, nosotros ya tenemos a nuestros favoritos, y tenemos que decir que confiamos en ambos totalmente-dice Amano mientras le muestra una sonrisa de lado a Deus, el cual le ve con total interes-son una chica y un chico, ella tiene posibilidades para ser la primera y él tiene muchas probabilidades de ser el segundo

Acaso ya tienen todo listo ustedes, me sorprende su astucia, al parecer estube bien en escogerte como mi favorito en tus tiempos de usuario del diario-dice Deus mientras cruza sus dedos interesado en el chico, el cual solo rie por lo bajo

Entonces, hasta ahora tendriamos ocupado el numero uno, dos y dies de los diarios, esto es interesante, al parecer va comenzar otra vez el juego Mirai Nikki-dice Muru Muru mientras Yuno le mira curiosa por ese comentario

Por que el numero dies Muru Muru-pregunta curiosa la peli-rosa mientras muerde suavemente su dedo indice haciendo que se vea tierna

Lo que sucede, es que si no te acuerdas, el diario numero diez es el diario de crianza, y por lo que se ve en la pantalla, ella es una excelente criadora, como el antiguo decimo,solo que ella no deja de lado a la familia por eso, eso es un gran punto-dice con una sonrisa Muru Muru mientras se dirige a la pantalla con su esfera para mostrarle a ambos como Isei alimentaba a unos pequeños cachorros de tigre-bueno, y por como son ustedes, ya me imagino como deben ser firsth y secando, firsth debe ser como eras tu Yukiteru y secando debe ser tan acosador o demente como tu Yuno, me equivoco o no

Bueno... no diria que es exactamente igual, Yuno no es psicopata una vez que se aprende a conocer, aunque a mi me costo mucho descubrirlo, hasta que me converti en dios y me hizo mucha falta-dice Yukiteru algo avergonzado, haciendo que Yuno se sonrojara con las palabras dichas por su amor, y al mismo tiempo le sale una sonrisa adorable

Yukki, esas cosas no se dicen, y-yo soy la que tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tu a mi lado-dice Yuno mientras trata de que el sonrojo de la cara, a lo que Muru Muru solo se rie con picardia hacia Yuno, haciendo que se pusiera mas roja por eso

Eh, Muru Muru eres mala con Yuno, bueno, como para cuando estaria comenzando el proximo Mirai Nikki-pregunta curioso Yukki mientras mira interesado a Deus, el cual le mira igual de interesado

Bueno, a la misma edad que tu tenias a los catorce, y al parecer todos los que estan hasta ahora tienen doce años, asi que hay que esperar un par de años para que esto empiece y poder buscar bien a los proximos usuarios-dice Akise mientras aparece por detras de Yukki mientras les esplica lo que sucede, y se los dice con una sonrisa

A-akise, desde cuando has estado aqui-dice algo nervioso Yukki mientras mira como el albino mira a ambos atentamente, interesado y con una sonrisa

Eso no importa ahora Gasai-san, e escuchado todo, y me puse a buscar información de ellos, y lo que encontre es esto-dice Akise mientras muestra en la pantalla, una pantalla dividida en dos, en el lado derecho se ve a una chica escribiendo en su celular, ella era algo baja, con el cuerpo algo desarrollado, el pelo color rosado, hasta los codos, ojos color celestes y piel nivea, estaba en el colegio, al parecer estaba en un receso, mientras que en la pantalla izquierda, se podia ver a un chico alto, flaco, de pelo negro, ojos celestes, estaba hablando con verios amigos y se estaba riendo, en al parecer la misma sala que la chica-son unos chicos interesantes, y al parecer aun no se dirigen la mirada, tal y como lo hicieron ustedes en el pasado

Eres muy listo Akise, es genial que te hayas puesto a ver su informacion apenas escuchaste de ellos-dice Muru Muru maravillada, mientras que Akise asentia gustoso-que pena que no ocupes ese ingenio para conseguir alguna chica

No cambies el maldito tema Muru Muru, eso nunca lo hare-dice molesto Akise mentras persigue un rato a Muru Muru para castigarla, pero sin conseguirlo

Bueno, entonces en ese tiempo consigue a los demas jugadores Muru Muru, nosotros estameros espectantes hasta que llegue el tiempo del comienzo del juego, hasta ese entonces nos vemos todos, vamos Yuno-dice Amano mientras le extiende la mano a Yuno, la cual acepta y va con Yukki con una amplia sonrisa

Bueno, Muru Muru, es hora que comenzemos este trabajo, al parecer va a comenzar un nuevo Mirai Nikki un millon de años despues del primero realizado-dice Akise, mientras que él y Muru Muru se ponen en marcha hacia la salida del lugar, dejando a Deus solo y pensativo

Uhmmm... entonces creo que ahora si podre hacer que me reemplacen, ya que no lo pudo hacer Yukiteru Amano al convertirse el dios de otro mundo junto a Gasai Yuno, esto ahora si se pondra interesante-dice Deus mientras mira la pantalla dividida, la cual ahora mostraba a los tres chicos haciendo sus labores en sus respectivos lugares, y él miraba fijamente, en especial a Isei

Dos ños después, se ve a isei con buzo de colegio iba caminando hacia su casa, era de tarde, llega hasta un semáforo, donde comienza a esperar para que diera la luz verde, además, estaba anotando varias cosas en un celular

Nee-san, kombawa-se escucha por el otro lado de la calle, donde se puede a una chica de pelo largo colr rojo, ojos color celestes y piel broncesda, de aproximadamnte diez años, y la de pelo corto le queda mirando con una sonrisa una vez cierra el celular

Espera un poco Nikki, en un segundo voy para haya-dice Isei mientras le dice a su hermana que e esperara, pero la menor comienza a cruzar la calle aun estando el semáforo en rojo, la peli-roja vio asustada como la menor cruzaba la calle, ya que un vehiculo iba a una gran velocidad, y en menos de unos segundos se puede ver como el automovil atropella a la menor, lo que deja en shock a la mayor

En unos minutos llega la ambulancia, y se llevan a la menor, en el hospital, Isei esperaba fuera de la sala medica, mientras sus padres estaban dentro hablando con el doctor, una vez que salen, Isei les mira triste, mientras que ambos padres le miran con tristeza igual

¿que sucede con Nikki otou-san, oka-san?-dice preocupada Isei, mientras que su mama casi llora sobre el hombre de su marido, tratando de consolarse para no llorar frente a su hija

Nikki esta viva, pero el doctor dice que no va a despertar en un tiempo, ya que esta en coma por el accidente-dice el padre con una voz triste, mientras la chica parece quedar en estado de shock mientras comienza a llorar de Tristeza

Nueve de la noche, Isei habia terminado de alimentar a los animales, y fue a su habitacion, donde se sento en la cama y se cubrio con las frazada es esta, al cerrar los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos, se encontraba en el cuarto del tiempo y espacio

Por que estas triste Isei-pregunta Muru Muru mientras se sienta a los pies de la cama de la peli-roja, la cual tenia tristeza en los ojos claramente se podia ver

Lo que sucede Muru Muru, es que m hermana, hoy fue atropellada, y segun mir padres, no va a xespertar en un buen tiempo, ya que esta en estado de coma-dice Isei tristemente, mientras Muru Muru forma una cara graciosa para hacerle reir-oye Muru Muru, deja de hace esa cara ja, ja, ja, ja

Hay esta, para que no vuelvas a poner esa cara larga, por cierto, no te gustaria jugar un juego-pregua con una sonrisa Muru Muru mientras que Deus solo les mira callado y atento a lo que pudiera responder la peli-roja, la cual estaba indecisa a responder-asi podrias recuperar a tu hermana de su estado de coma y de paso, como te gustan los animales, podrias hacer un mejor lugar para ellos

¿como podria un juego ayudarme a lograr eso?-dice Isei mientras Muru Muru hace una sonrisa por lo bajo y le muestra un celular, el cual era exactamente igual al de ella

El juego es Mirai Nikki, un juego de supervivencia, y el ultimo que quede de pie se convertira en un dios, que puede hacer lo que quiera-dice Muru Muru mientras le pasa el celular a Isei, a cual le mira extrañada-este celular es el especial, ya que predice el futuro, y como es el decimo diario, el del criador, puedes predecir tu futuro y el de los animales que tengas a tu alrededor

Te refieres a que esto predice el futuro-dice extrañada mientras revisa el telefono y mira están ada aquel teléfono que se parecía mucho al de ella

Pero tienes que tener cuidado, ya que eso esta enlazado contigo, si se rompe o se lastima, tu futuro desaparecera, y dejaras de existir-dice Deus mientras le explica el riesgo que puede llebar ser portador del diario

Claro, acepto entrar al juego, no importa si tengo que morir, luchare por ser una diosa y curar a mi ototo-dice decidida la peli-roja mientras acepta el juego y de un segundo a otro, ella aparece en un lugar al aire libre ccon doce puestos, y ella estaba parada al parecer en el decimo puesto

Bien, ustedes son doce personas que buscaran ser el nuevo dios del mundo, yo Yukiteru Amano sere su anfitrion del juego, la primera jugadora, ella es mi favorita para que gane el juego, pero si es que logran acabar con ella el que lo haga sera mi nuevo favorito, asi que este juego comienze, esta reunion a acabado-dice Yukki mientras el desaparece del lugar mientras dejando unos segundos despues a los jugadores

Asi que una chica es la favorita de él, me encargaré de acabar contigo-dice la que parece la sexta jugadora del juego, era una chica por el tono de voz

No si es que yo termino primero que tu con ella sexta-dice la que parece ser la septima, la cual desaparece despues de la sexta

Esto sera divertido, al parecer, nos tenemos que desacer de...-dice el noveno antes de desaparecer del lugar

La chica, la cual es la primera-dice el que es la quinta jugadora tambien antes de desaparecer

Cuidate chica, porque esto se viene malo hacia ti-dice la decima de mala gana antes de desaparecer del escenario

No te preocupes primera, yo te cuidare aunque me cueste la vida, estare a tu servicio, aunque tenga que morir-dice el segundo antes de desaparecer del lugar

Y-yo no me queria ver metida en algo como esto-dice preocupada la primera, antes de desaparecer del lugar, dejandolo vacio, a escepcion de Muru Muru, la cual esstaba viendo todo de manera interesada y con una sonrisa media perturvante

Es hora de hacer que este juego se ponga interesante, para que nome aburra-dice Muru Muru con la misma sonrisa perturvadora mientras se va del lugar al cambiar la sonrisa por una tierna

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fic, que al parecer es casi exactamente igual al Mirai nikki original, bueno como pudieron ver, Deus esta vez no es el anfitrion del juego, pero él es el que sera sucedido por el ganador de este juego, el dios que es el anfitrion del juego, es Yukiteru Amano, y como pueden ver, Muru Muru va a seguir haciendo de las suyas para seguir haciendo este juego muy interesante, nos vemos para la proxima minna


End file.
